


Boy who would be King

by LapisExilis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Munchhousens byproxy, Rowena's A+ Parenting, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, triggers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley lived a harsh and dictated life before he would come to be the King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy who would be King

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't finished so bear with me.

"Furgus!" The witch called. "Furgus, come to your mother!"


End file.
